Ichigo Momomiya
This Ichigo is from ANYONE'S universe. Ichigo Momomiya Ichigo Momomiya is the main protagonist of Tokyo Mew Mew. She is a 13-year-old (11 in the manga and 15 in most dubs) girl with the genes of an Iriomote Wildcat. She is very bright, happy, and sometimes a bit of a crybaby. Her Mew form is Mew Ichigo and her weapon while in that form is the Sutoro Bell Bell. Her first attack is the Ribbon Strawberry check. She has a huge crush on Masaya Aoyama, who later on becomes her boyfriend. She is the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. thumb|right|300px|Mew Ichigo's Transformation! This video was made by Amyrose1515! Fanfics Amyrose1515's fanfics In Rose's fanfics, Ichigo plays the part of the supportive sister type person towards her persona Grace. She gets worried whenever someone mentions the words, "Mew Wrath" and bows to Grace, but the others mew also just click with her. Christina's fanfics Ichigo has so far only appeared in Platinum Mew Mew. She debuts in Ichigo ga tōjō! Purachima kōfun! when Kiti spots her at her school. Ichigo agrees at the end of the episode to help the Platinum Mew Mews in their next battle against Eirian Bakudan. She then appears several times in the series, helping out the Platinum Mew Mews when they need it. She temporairly fills in for Kiti in a play directed by Mint in Rubī to Saidai? Evu~ākiti no hotondo no hitsūna shunkan!. However, it's possible she'll appear in Mystery Mew Mew!. Name Changes *'Mew Mew Power -' Zoey Hanson *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit (Albanian) -' Anisa Kaqika *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian) -' Strawberry Momomiya (Her Mew form is renamed Mew Berry) *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin) -' Mei "Xiao-Mei" TaoGong (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Mew Xiao-Mei) *'Dong Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese) -' Chau-Mui TouGung (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Chau-Mui) *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean) -' Berry Hong (She keeps the transformation call "Mew Mew Strawberry" but her Mew form is renamed Mew Berry) *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew) -' Ichigo Momomiya (She keeps her Mew form name Mew Ichigo but her transformation call is changed to "Mew Mew Ichigo" instead of Strawberry) *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal) -' Zoey Hanson *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) -' Morango (Strawberry) Momomiya (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Morango) *'Mew Mew Power (Danish) -' Ichigo Momomiya Gallery 9988c86af4d6f0_full.jpg|Ichigo images.jpg|MEW MEW STYLE! MEW MEW GRACE! MEW MEW POWER IN YOUR FACE! Mew Ichigo!.jpg|Mew Ichigo! 1193715899918_display.gif|this is crepy Ep1q.jpg|Ichigo and Ryou derpI.png|Ichigo in her Cafe Mew Mew uniform What's wrong.jpg|What's Wrong Ichigo!?! Ichigo.jpg Kitty Ichigo.jpg|Kitty Ichigo!!! tmm219.png|Don't cry! Ich43.jpg|Ichigo looking back tumblr_lkmekroZCI1qbzm7xo1_500.gif 4647073592016xo8 (1).jpg 632px-Zoey cat.png|Ichigo with a Iriomote Cat Zoey Card.JPG|Ichigo Card 796px-Zoey eating fish.png|Ichigo eating fish XD Images (36).jpg|Masaya and Ichigo 1264821 Ichigo-Momomiya 620.jpg 1263621 Zoey-Hanson 620.jpg|How cute! Category:Females Category:Girls with Feline genes Category:Canon Characters Category:Good people Category:Canon Articles Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Weapon Users: Staff Category:Members of the Tokyo Mew Mews Category:Members of the Platinum Mew Mews